Vanilla Flavoured Stir Fried Ranma
by SnEptUne
Summary: What if Ranma fells into a spring of that he doesn't mind...or does he? He seems awefully calm about his curse. Maybe he like to eat vanilla ice cream :P
1. Default Chapter

Vanilla Flavoured Stir Fried Ranma  
  
Chapter One: Here comes Ranma  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It is the middle of summer, where thunders ominously roam over the dark sky. In the dock of Japan, there stood two figures. The larger one is a furry vicious animal, roaring in its ugly "Grrrr Grrrr" voice, scaring the people of the dock half to death. Its teeth are as sharp as razors; its eyes are darkened like a fake skull; its paws are as dark with sharp claws. Its companion is none less than a beautiful and collected green hair girl whose hair is tied up into a ponytail with a mystical white head-dress. Her eyes are blood red, yet she presents no maiming. She is the very figure of tranquillity, in contrast to her companion. If ones don't know better, they will have said they are the legendary "Beauty and the Beast". Nevertheless, if ones know better, they will have said the girl is a travelling entertainer with a Panda.  
  
In the house of Tendo, the patriarch with his brown gi and long dark hair is shedding his tear as if it is his last day to live. It is partial true in a sense, the patriarch believes today is the last day to live in his misery, always worrying over whether his old friend will keep up with the promise. Alas, the postcard that he held is the proof the promise will be fulfilled. The school will be secured...right?  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
And so the story begins, as the patriarch knows as Soun Tendo begins his elaborate announcement about the over ten years old promise to his three daughter: Kasumi, Nabiki, and Akane.  
  
Akane, being the youngest spoiled daughter she is, yelled at her respectful father, "How can you engage us to someone we hadn't meet? What if he is a pervert?"  
  
The second daughter, who had blackmailed Bill Gate with a mail in black, knows better than to yell like she is giving birth to children asked, "Is he rich? Is he cute? I hope he is not the type of guy our little princess like."  
  
"What do you mean?" the self proclaimed little princess Akane inquired madly.  
  
"Meaning he is not a pervert that you wish he is?" Nabiki replied calming.  
  
"Arrgh!" Akane groaned as if she is losing her mind, but is soon interrupted by the eldest daughter, Kasumi.  
  
"So father, what type of guy he is? Is he young? Young men are just so immature, reading something as stupid as pornography," Kasumi commented in her own stylish fashion.  
  
After the shocked and blanked look worn out, the patriarch explains his old time adventure with a master, who is named after some dish.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
On the street of Nerima, the green hair girl lead by the Panda, is going to the Panda's friend house. The girl walks calmly beside the Panda, as if she is the daughter of the Panda. Her face wears no emotion and no makeup. Her expression never changes, even when she steps onto a little black piglet with a yellow and black bandanna on its neck. The Panda keeps walking, thanking God that the girl never questioned him about why he is going to his friend's house. On the other hand, the girl stops and picks up the piglet. She hands glows unnatural, a green glow on the palm of her hands and a red glow on the opposite side, resembling some religious symbol. The wounds on the piglet are healed in several seconds. She lowers her hands, but the piglet does not seem to move, since it doesn't have a sense of direction. It simply lies in the warm palm of the girl and fells asleep.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back at the Tendo home, a small commotion is going on.  
  
"Wow, our fiance had cross over China," Nabiki comments with a slight hint of interest.  
  
"Big deal? So what is he like?" Akane asks her father, who looks as if he is in a rock and a hard place.  
  
"Well, you see? I am sure he is a male...and he probably is human...and he is just like you..." the patriarch mumbles uncomfortably.  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about?" Akane asks her father again, rudely.  
  
"I mean...he probably has eyes, months, ears, hair, fingers, teeth..." the man is counting his fingers about the body parts the boy will probably has, until Nabiki elaborates.  
  
"He means he has not met with the boy yet."  
  
Soun is shocked about his revelation, and is laughing nervously while scratching his head. Fortunately, he is saved by the knocking on the front door.  
  
"All will be revealed with you see them with your own eyes," Soun says sagely and walks to open the door with his daughter behind him. Despite the tragedy of his wife's death, he is not prepared for what he has seen. It is a newspaper deliveryman, asking for his bill. Soun screams, and shuts the door in the face of the deliveryman.  
  
"Is that Ranma?" Kasumi asks, and tries to push Soun sideway. However, Soun stands his ground and tries to block the door, thinking "Oh no, we are broke. How can I afford to pay the bill?"  
  
However, during his deep thinking, Kasumi has opened the doors, revealing a big Panda and a girl hair girl wearing a white dress and holding a cute black piglet to the rest of the family.  
  
She asks apologetically due to her father's impoliteness, "How may I help you miss?"  
  
"Ranma Saotome" the girl hair girl states with no tone of emotion.  
  
"Hmm...we don't have a Ranma Saotome here. Come to think of it, he should be here by today. Do you want me to leave a message?" Kasumi asks politely.  
  
"No" replies the green hair girl while the Panda is holding a sign that it has scribbled. It reads, "May I have some hot water?"  
  
"Oh, sure. Why don't you come inside? I am sure Ranma will be here shortly, " Kasumi is trying to lead the "guests" inside.  
  
"I am here," the girl states and is then lead into the hall by Kasumi followed by a troubled Soun, a troubled Nabiki, and a pissed Akane.  
  
Soun out of curiosity asks fearfully, "You wouldn't be..."  
  
"Ranma Soatome, nice to meet you," Ranma greets emotionlessly.  
  
Soun's brain has short circuited within a few nanoseconds and is fainted.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or Galaxy Angels. They are owned by people better off than me :P Please don't sue me, I am so poor that I don't even have a good meal to eat *sob* *sob*  
  
Author Note: I understand that my grammar is probably terrible. I am a slow writer. Flames and comments are welcomes. Could someone be a pre reader for me? Please email me at simotsa@yahoo.com if you are interested. Thank you ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2

At the Tendo residential, the patriarch of the household is sleeping on a tatami mats integrated floor. It is not a matter of choice that his eyes are closed; he was shocked to unconscious due to the ambiguity of today's event and to the shattering of future's dream. The dream of the two schools unity has been shattered as reality once again shows its ugly head.

The Tendo daughters are kneeing beside the heart-broken Soun, as he opens his eyes. Tears of disappointment can be seen creeping out of his eye sockets, which contain one eye on each of the two sockets as expected. Even a failure on a university examination or the crashing of a certain technology stock after buying hundred shares on margin would seem preferable. Soun would wail for his incompetent, but the hope that was in his heart for over ten years shattered in a merely second duration…

Kasumi replaces the towel on his forehead after and sighs, "Poor father."

The green-hair girl known as Ranma Saotome however shows no emotion as she looks into Soun's face with her position sitting beside Kasumi.

Nabiki, as weird as it may, seems to be a little shaken by the events. Nevertheless, she helps to change the atmosphere by asserting, "Poor father? How does that girl resemble a guy?"

"B…But Saotome said he has a 'son'", Soun replies.

"Does that look like a boy?" Nabiki would have grabbed the girl and modest her to emphasize her point, if she isn't sitting across from her and if she isn't so unnerving.

Ranma looks at Nabiki with her focused red eyes and calmly replies voicelessly followed by a few "bwee"'s from the cute small little black piglet on her lap. An awkward silence has filled the room by the intense staring the green-hair girl is giving the middle daughter. Somehow, a murderous glare from Ranma would seem more appreciated as the others, including Nabiki, could have an insight about Ranma's emotional states. Eventually, the tension has been released when Ranma speaks once again, vocally this time, startling every human in the room, "'How rude. Ranma-san here is a guest. That are some attitudes you have there,' the black piglet said."

Nabiki is now looking at Ranma with an evil smirk and thinks, "How cowardly? Retorting to use an animal to insult 'me'? How she is going to pay…"

Akane stands up with a smile and apologizes to Ranma, "I am sorry about my sister. Do you want to be friend?"

Akane extends a hand, waiting for the girl's reply. However, the girl merely looks at her and says nothing. Akane's left eyes a twitching badly now and she once again askes, more forcefully this time, "Well? Do you want to be friend?"

Seeing the girl neither startled nor scared angers Akane even more. "WELL?"

No response.

"FINE!" That said, Akane stomps out of the room.

Suddently, a middle aged man with a white handkerchief to hide his bald head pathetically arrives and hit the green-hair green on the head, only to find her missing.

The target is soon found to be near the entrance. She bows to the Soun who is no longer on the floor. "Sorry about my father and my intrusion."

"What do you think you are going off to, my boy?" the middle aged man asks.

"girl," Ranma replies.

"huh?"

"I am a girl."

The strange man who appears out of nowhere is now face-faulting. "This is bad. Maybe I have be too harsh on her. Now she even think she is a girl. I must beat sense into my 'boy'!"

"Saotome, is that you?" Soun walks toward the stranger wearing white dirty gi. Upon their reunion, they hug each other with passion.

"Soun…" the strange middle aged man says with sparkling eyes, tears are now filling his eyes.

"Saotome…" the patriarch wearing brown replies with two streams of tear flowing from his eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back to the Tendo living room, the two elder men are sat at one side of an well polished end table; the Tendo daughters are sat on the opposite side; Ranma is sat next to his father.

"Well…let's introduce ourselves properly this time," Tendo similes nervously at his daughters.

"This is Ranma Saotome, and this is Genma Saotome," He gestures to the respective person.

"They had been travelling in China for about a year. The mystery of Jusenkyo is now unfolded upon our own eyes. Tada!" Soun pours a glass of cold water on Genma, who prompty transformed into a panda.

"Instant Panda!" Soun exclaimed excitedly.

After Genma has assumed his human form, he proceeds to explain himself deliberately. "It is such a tragedy. After we traveled to China, we went to Jusenkyo. My son said that I was a useless old man. Thus, he showed no mercy and kicked me into a Panda spring. Shortly afterward, he said that a Panda don't deserve a son and thus jumped into a girl spring. Now, when we are splashed by cold water, my son turns into a girl and I turn into a Panda. We will return back to our original form by the application of hot water, that is until we are hit by cold water again."

Nabiki speaks to herself, "The story seems fishy. Still, I can't deny seeing him transforms. Although it is theoretically impossible….I wonder…."

"Can you proof your 'son' is a boy?" Nabiki demands.

"Of…Off course. Come on boy. You have been a girl for far too long. I think it is time for you to turn back." Genma tries to splash his 'son' with hot water from a kettle. But the water never reached her, because a barrier in form of an umbrella has deflected the hot water attack.

"Today is the day that I must not be soaked by hot water," the green hair girl replies calmly with no emotion. Her control over her emotion is threatening the very title of Nabiki, the Ice Queen.

"Well, Saotome-san. Are you sure this is a boy. She looks like a perfect girl to me." Kasumi comments hesitantly.

"I am a girl," Ranma once again speaks up.

"Could you prove it?" Nabiki smirks like a predator. If it is anyone else, he or she will be scared by her expression. Nevertheless, Ranma being a believer does not waver, if she believes God is on her side.

Ranma answers, "Do you have a doctor? Examination can be arranged to prove that I am a girl."

"Well, are you a girl with you are born?" Akane growled angrily for some reasons.

"Let n be the time until now in nanosecond when I am a girl. If I am a girl now, the statement is true for n = 1. Assume that n = k is true, by induction hypothesis and the fact that girl doesn't change into boy in one nanosecond, I am a girl for n = k+1. Thus, by the principle of mathematical induction, I must be a girl for n = 0…k. Thus, I must be a girl when I was born." Ranma explains.

"This seems to make sense," the Tendo patriarch nodded sagely. In fact, he doesn't understand a word.

Nabiki glares at the new girl, "Don't be fooled by her false mathematically prove. How can you prove life with mathematic? It seems like Mr. Saotome is affect by some strange curse. It is only natural to believe that she is also a victim. Beside, there will be a fallacy if the curse exist, which seems evidential with Mr. Saotome around."

Ranma counters, "Absurd. Girl don't change into boy in a nanosecond. We don't have the technology to do sex change in such a short time frame. Beside, you shouldn't trust my father to much."

Knowing that the argument could continue forever, and his brain is starting to fry due to the reasoning the girl gave, Soun concludes desperately, "Enough. Either way, the promise must be fulfilled. Ranma, be you a girl or a boy, choose anyone you like. This is Kasumi 19, Nabiki 17, and Akane 16. Choose anyone you like."

Ranma seems to be petrified. Seeing the chance, Nabiki offer Akane as the sacrifice to this strange girl. Unknown to Ranma, the decision has been made that Akane will be Ranma's fiancee. After a few days, Ranma seems to recover and similes evilly, "May everything proceed according to God's will."


End file.
